


Blood and passion

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Erotic, Erotic Games, Erotica, F/M, Kinky, Kinky sex, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Some sexy Joker smut :-)Warnigs: No real violence but blood and sexual content
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Blood and passion

It was late in the afternoon at apartment 8J in Gotham city. I was making some tea, looking at my watch, getting nerveous about Arthur not coming home. He would be usually home from Haha`s about two hours ago, so I got really worried. Every minute passing by was torture. I tried to tell myself that it was silly to worry about him being late. Maybe he just went for a walk or something like that.   
I decited to make him a hot bath . Hoping he would be back when it has the right temperature. I know that he really loved his job, but I hated most of the guys at Haha`s . Gary was very friendly, but I noticed that he got bullied a lot by the others. Wich hurted me a lot to watch. I met them about four times now and they made fun of him a lot. Randall was the worst. He bullied Arthur for his laugh and Gary for being so small. He was a real bully. I just couldnt stand him.   
I was getting back in the kitchen, while the water was running, searching for some tea lights. I knew I put them here a few days ago. Arthur loved candle light while taking a bath. He was a romantic at heart. Just like me. I was searching in the kitchen cabinet and found some. But it was not the only thing I found.   
Empty bottles of his medication everywhere. His bottles got usually filled up after his appointments. Maybe that`s why he is late, I thought. He might had an appointment with Dr Kane today and forgot to tell me. I immediately felt better, thinking he is in therapy. He would also go to the pharmacy afterwards. This takes some time. Some weight fell off my shoulders. Thank god. Everything will be okay.  
Just as I put the empty bottles back I heard the keys turning in the lock. I smiled while heading back to the bathroom, while checking the water. It was perfect.   
"Hey Arthur, baby. I just made you a hot bath. The temperature is perfect. I also got some lights ready and some tea. I guess it was a long day. You must be exhausted".  
I heard his steps towards me and couldnt wait to see his smile when he sees the bubble bath.  
"Great. I guess I really need a bath right now" he yelled from the living room. His voice sounded strange. Not really angry but there was this undertone. I noticed something must be wrong. I placed some fresh towels beneath the bathtub, to make it as comfortable as possible.   
I heard him lightening a cigarette as I turned off the water.  
"I got some fresh towels, too. The tea is in the kitchen beneath the sink. Do you need something else, baby?"  
I heard him blowing out smoke "Nahhh, towels will do their duty. But I guess one wouldnt be enough to clean this mess".  
I frowned. Did I do somethign wrong? There was something about the way he talked that was diferent. I took a close look in the mirror to make sure I looked fine. I wanted to look pretty for him. "What do you mean, what mess, Artie?"  
And suddenly I saw his reflection in the mirror. He was standing behind me, his arms around my waist, firm but gentle. His white face covered in blood.  
I let out a scream.  
He looked shocked, still holding me tight, as I watched him trough the mirror .  
"What?"  
"Arthur? What the hell happened? Whats with your face?"  
"Aren`t you glad I`m home?"  
"Of....of couurse I am.... I was worried for the last two hours... I ...."  
His eyes looked way darker with the white face paint on. Haunting.  
""Awww baby, you shouldnt worry about me!"  
I turned around to face him. His arms still around my waist.  
"Arthur....oh my god....tell me what happened"  
One arm let go of me now, so he could continue smoking "Nothin really" he shrugged.  
"What do you mean nothing? Look at you! Your face is covered in blood and....whats with the suit?"  
I didnt noticed he was wearing a red suit until now. His yellow Carnival vest and a green shirt. He looked extremy hot in it. Dangerous even.  
"I bought it" he was so short of words. I wasnt used to this.  
"When?"  
"A while ago" he was sucking at his cigarette like he was making love to it. His lips firm around the cig, half closed eyes. His eyes looked like his head was up in the clouds. Like he wasnt really here with me. The way he smoked was always teasing me in a way I couldnt describe. I wasnt a smoker. I actually hated it. But something about his gestures and face expression while smoking turned me on. I couldnt stop staring. It seemed even more intense now. The way he was sucking in that smoke. His eyes. His damn beatiful eyes.  
"Arthur, you really need to tell me what the fuck happened to you!?" I was upset. "Is that YOUR blood on your face?"  
He blew out some smoke. That smoke that he just sucked in, making its way right into his lungs, that smoke that was inside of him. Coming out of him again. Reborn. Like I was reborn everytime after he made love to me. making his way inside of my body, leaving again.   
"Who knows" he said, looking me right in the eyes.  
I touched the red stains on his beautiful face. It was Arthur behind all the white paint and the blood after all. The man I loved more than anything. I looked at my red stained finger. He smirked when I realized it wasnt his blood.   
"Are you hurt?"  
He came closer, moving his skinny body in such a seductive way I didnt knew how to handle it. "I`m fine, baby. I´m good!" He snipped his cig in the sink, holding my face between his hands. I kept staring at the scar on his upper lip. Arthur. It was Arthur. But he wasnt. I felt like my brain wasnt working probery anymore. "Well, I`m....I´m glad you`re not hurt" I stuttered. trying to collect my thoughts. Trying to understand what just happened. If it wasnt his blood....  
I felt his breath hot beneath my ear "I missed you all day" he whispered. He smelled like cologne and smoke, sweat, face paint and.... blood. Some of his curls were soaked with blood,too. I felt his lips playing with my ear. The wetness. I knew I had blood on my ear now. I just didnt knew who`s.  
"I missed you,too, Arthur" I whispered back, as his lips started sucking on my earlobe, wandering behind my ear. He knew that was my weak spot. I felt myself getting wet already. "But I still need to know.... who`s blood ...?"  
He was biting my neck softly with his crooked tooth smile. I closed my eyes. He always knew how to turn me on. I felt bad for thinking he looked sexy with blood all over his face, but I couldnt deny I didnt.   
His whole body language changed. Or was it the red suit?  
"Someone`s who cannot hurt us anymore" he said between the neck bites.  
His lips lingered behind my ear now. "Never again"he said. It felt like his voice entered my ear, running though my head, making me all dizzy. I felt like a sleepwalker. Only half awake. Was this real?  
"Arthur?"   
He wouldnt let me finish my questions.  
"Show me how much you missed me!"  
I tried to find something in his eyes that would make me understand this whole situation. But only more mysteries would come to mind. He was a mysetry himself. His eyes a door to another dimension. A dimension I wanted to explore. I wanted to become pure energy, entering the world behind his green iris. Drowning in endless green. My soul unchained. The only thing that was keeping me here, was my body. And he made me feel my body as a whole. His hands all over me. His red stained hands. So gentle. So beautiful. Arthurs hands. The hands who loved me every night since we met. Fingertips across my skin, when I was trembeling from lust and passion.  
"Tell me about how much you missed me today?" A smirk. His hands firm around my waist again. I wrapped my arms around his tiney body. Touched the fabric of the red suit.  
Red. Red everywhere I looked.  
Its his fave color.  
I knew it was.  
"I missed you so much...I felt empty inside."  
"Hmmmhmmm...tell me more" I felt his left hand on the insides of my thighs now.   
"I felt empty inside because...." his hand between my legs now. He kissed my neck, his blood soaked curls touched my cheek.   
"...because you weren`t inside of me to fill me up"  
I grabbed his face between my hands, pressing my lips against his, tasted the blood. I didnt care. His face was even softer to the touch with the white paint on it. My fingers ran through his wet hair while I parted his lips with my tongue before he kissed me back so hard like he never did before. The taste of his tongue and someone elses blood filled my mouth and I loved it. Our tongues kept on circeling around each other, like dancers. Finding each other again and again, between soft bites and lip sucking. I started to taste the face paint. It all became one unique taste of lust. He was breathing heavier now, his breath going into my mouth. My breath became heavy between the kisses. Thinking about the cigarette. I wanted his breath in my lungs. I wanted him to be everywhere.  
"I wish I could breathe you in" I said.   
"I wish I could swallow you whole" he relplied, his left hand opening the button of my jeans. Arthurs fingers on my clit. He smiled in such a dirty way "I see you`re enjoying it...you`re so wet".  
"Swallow me then, I am begging you, Arthur."  
I ripped down his red pants, exposing his skinny but beautiful shaped legs, my fingers slit into his underwear ,queezing his peachy butt. He moaned quietly as I pressed myself against him, feeling him getting hard.  
"I have to admit you look indeed very sexy covered in blood"  
"I know" he said, while taking my shirt off, looking at me like I was all he ever wanted.  
He just wanted to get rid of the rest of his suit, as I grabbed his hand "Don`t... leave it on! "  
Arthur smiled like a wild animal as he pushed me against the bathroom wall. His curious fingers sliding inside of me,hungry lips kissing my chest, leaving traces of red stains all over my body. I wrap my right hand around his hard member gently, touching it the way I knew he loved. I pressed my face against his chest. The fabric of the suit smelled like the cologne he was wearing when we first met. It smelled like home. Something so familiar in this surreal moment. Everything about this felt surreal. My sweet, shy Arthur. So confident. I have never seen him like that before. "I want you whole" he moaned, moving his fingers on my insides, just enough to make me even more wet, pressing me harder against the wall.   
"Arthur?"  
"Huh?"  
"Would you... light a cigarette for me?"  
"Baby, you dont even smoke"  
"No, I want you to smoke it"  
"Oh!Sure!" he didnt even asked why I wanted him to smoke right now.  
He just grabbed a cig out of the pocket of his red jacket and lit it.  
I watched his lips wrapping around the cig which such passion, sucking in, while I felt his fingers moving inside of me.   
"Please blow that smoke into my face".   
He grinned as he obeyed my wish.  
"I thought you hate smokin"  
I was breathing in the smoke he just blew out. Pressing myself in his direction, so his fingers went even deeper. He closed his eyes, the wrinkles around his eyes twitching. His crooket tooth. The one that made his smile even more irresitible. I kissed the scar on his lip as he held the burning cig in his hand. I wanted to expose the scar, I wanted to see it without the blood and paint covering it. So I licked both of it away. Until I saw his scar in all its beauty.  
"You`re so beautiful, Arhur" I mumbled as I kissed my favourite detail of his body. "So as you,my angel" he relpied, while I felt his fingers sliding out of my shaking body.  
Arthur unbottoned his vest in a hurry, threw all his clothes on the floor and pointed at the bathtub.  
"Time to get rid of all the blood, don`t you think?" his voice so playful, as he snipped the cig away and lighted one of the tea lights I placed there before.  
He took my hand gently, in an almost romantic way, like he just asked me to dance with him.  
We got in the bathtub together. He on top of me, as we got swept away by passionate kisses.  
"Arthur I am begging you, please fuck me. I cannot take it anymore"  
I welcomed him impatiently as he slit into me. The warm water embracing us like a blanket of lust. I watched it turning red as he pushed himself gently inside of me. My legs wrapped around his bruised back.There was not much space for two people in the small bathtub, but we made it work.  
"Y/N you feel so good.... its so warm inside of you...I love you so much" he moaned.  
"I love you,too, Arthur." I guess my reply was only a whisper. I felt short of breath, feeling his whole lengh. I always felt whole while sleeping with him but this time was a different experience. The blood around us. Not knowing what actually happened. It was wild. But I only cared about if he was alright. And he was more than that. He fucked me with such a passion, it was amorous. He looked like he was in a delirium, while he was pressing himself against me, moving the way he knew he was pleasing me the most.  
"Call me Joker!" he yelled out of nothing, his voice almost cracking.  
"Hhhm?" My hand on his butt, caressing it.  
"Do it!"  
"Joker!" I called out loud. It was almost a scream.  
"Joker please, give it to me and...!" he pressed his lips on mine, breathing into me, I couldnt even say more. I was getting hot. The warm water, his naked body on mine. My whole body started to tense up and I knew it would soon lead up to the point where I couldnt take it anymore.  
"Joker, I cant take this anymore. You feel so good." My wet hand washed most of the white and red from his face when I touched it. Arthur was coming through. My sweet Arthur. I stroked his right cheek until that side of his face was compleately clean and exposed. While his left side was still slightly covered in both.  
"How does it feel to get fucked by Joker?" he asked, his intense eyes piercing me though and though.  
"Like you`re tearing my insides apart." I moan "In a good way... you....you take them and...re-arrange them. Make sense of em. Make sense of me."  
He smirked. Moving himself in and out of me, kissing my wet face.  
His finger circled around my most sensitive part. I felt like he was everwhere. There wasnt one inch of my skin, not one inch of my insides, not one corner of my mind, not a tiney fragmement of my soul that wasn`t his. That wasnt filled up with his presense, with the love I felt for him.  
"I`m all yours, Arthur"   
He changed the pressure and rythm in a perfect way.  
"And I am yours" his smile seemed shy again, right before we both exploded from the lust our bodies couldnt hold any longer.  
As we both catched our breath again, he sat up, so we both had enough space to sit in the pink water. He layed down on his back, asking me to lie down on top of him, also on my back. So we could stay inside the water for a little longer.   
I layed my head upon his chest, as the rest of his white paint came off.   
"Arthur?" I whispered, staring at the rest of blood in the water.  
"Was this only a dream?"  
Arthur looked up to the ceiling, closing his tired eyes, while pulling me closer to his naked body "Who knows?".


End file.
